Brothers of the Heart
by Lotrfn
Summary: Legolas returns to Thranduil after the War of the Ring, bringing Gimli with him. He reflects on the great friendship that has developed between the Three Hunters. Written for the July 2016 Teitho Challenge "Brothers" where it received 1st place.


The roaring fire and fine Dorwinion wine had done much to settle Gimli. He would have to revise his disdain of the beverage-Thranduil's private vintage had no faults. He leaned back into the cushioned chair. He had never sat in one more comfortable. His host certainly did not lack for luxuries. He had no idea his Elf had grown up with this kind of opulence. Gimli gazed into the fire and found his eyelids growing heavier. The murmurs in Sindarin from the sofa next to his only made him sleepier. His head dropped lower as he drifted off.

Legolas smiled at his friend affectionately from where he sat with Thranduil, on the sofa near Gimli. Gimli had been uncharacteristically tense about this meeting with Thranduil. Legolas was glad to see him finally relax. He stifled a laugh-he hadn't seen the dwarf this relaxed since the celebration with Theoden in Rohan. Gimli had a bit too much to drink that night and Legolas was sure the heady Dorwinion his father was serving tonight was having a similar effect.

Thranduil felt his son shift slightly and saw his gaze move to the dwarf nearby. Of all that Thranduil had imagined about this homecoming, his son returning with a dwarf as his companion had never entered his mind.

Legolas laid his hand gently on his father's knee. "Let me take Gimli to his chambers, Ada. We seem to have worn him out." Legolas smiled at Thranduil.

"Go, then. If you are not too weary from your travels return to me after you have settled him." Thranduil replied.

Legolas moved to the side of Gimli's chair and gently shook the dwarf's arm. "Awake, Gimli. We have worn you out with our conversation, no doubt. Let me show you the way to your chambers."

Thranduil had not expected to see such warmth and affection so openly on his son's face. What had happened on this adventure of his, he wondered as Legolas shook the dwarf awake. He had heard the bare bones story of the Fellowship from his son over their evening meal but he suspected there was much that Legolas had left out.

"What?" Gimli sputtered, blinking his eyes at Legolas' face, just inches from his own. "What are you grinning at now, laddie? I wasn't sleeping, just trying to rest my ears from your relentless chatter!"

Legolas looked at Gimli, holding back his laugh, as he nodded his head slightly in the direction of Thranduil. Gimli caught sight of Thranduil and looked briefly startled. Blast the Elf. He had forgotten Thranduil was with them. He stood quickly, still muddled with sleep and wine, but his face was flushed now.

"My apologies, King Thranduil. I had not intention of falling asleep like that. I must say I am not used to such robust wine." Gimli sketched a small bow in Thranduil's direction.

Thranduil permitted himself a small smile. He had caught bits of banter between his son and Gimli earlier today and at dinner, when they thought they were unobserved. "You have traveled a long and weary road, Master Gimli. I should apologize for our chatter keeping you from your rest." Thranduil said smoothly.

Legolas snorted, earning him a sharp look from his father. Gimli turned an even deeper shade of red and stuttered. "Didn't mean anything by it. Startled to be woken up like that. Must you loom over me like that, Elf?" he said to Legolas, as an aside.

Legolas took Gimli's arm. "Come Gimli. Let us get you to your rooms. I'm sure you wouldn't want to get lost in the caverns of the ElvenKing." He pulled Gimli towards the door of Thranduil's study, laughing at Gimli's continued muttering. "I'll be back once Gimli is tucked in, Ada."

Gimli yanked his arm out of Legolas grip and glared at the Elf. He bowed to Thranduil, regaining some semblance of his decorum. "Good night, King Thranduil," he said. "I am most grateful for the hospitality." He turned towards Legolas again and muttered "As if a dwarf would lose his bearings underground! You have had too much wine, Elf." Legolas pulled him to the door again.

Thrnaduil could hear his son's burst of laughter and the dwarf's grumbling as the door closed behind them. Thranduil moved to the table and poured himself another glass of wine.

He had not known what to think when the letters had arrived from Imladris nearly a year ago. The letter from his son, informing Thranduil that he was not returning to Eryn Galen, but was traveling with Estel and did not know when he would return. The second letter, this one from Elrond, saying little more than that Legolas had chosen to accompany Estel and Mithrandir on their travels.

Thranduil had read between the sparse lines. He had reluctantly allowed Legolas to travel to Imladris with the news of Gollum's escape. Thranduil had accompanied Mithrandir a few times during his questioning of the wretch imprisoned in his halls.

Mithrandir had never confirmed Thranduil's suspicions but Thranduil was familiar with Isildur's Bane. Had he not lost his father during that battle, only to see Isildur fail to complete the destruction of the Enemy's powerful Ring? He knew what Gollum had carried. He knew when the letters arrived that his son had joined some desperate mission of Elrond's and Mithrandir's and that the cursed Ring was part of it.

Thranduil had fought the battles with the Shadow in Eryn Galen, while his son had traveled with Mirthrandir. He had waited for word, hoping for his son's safe return, knowing his son was likely in far greater danger than he had ever been in his forest. He knew he yet lived. The bond he had with his son had given him that assurance at least.

He had rejoiced at the letter that had come, his son telling him he was returning home. Thranduil expected he would return changed. No one could go through what his son had experienced and not be touched by it.

But he had certainly not expected the dwarf! And not any dwarf-the son of one of that band of dwarves held here years ago, in the time of the dragon. He had dealings many times over the years following the Battle of Five Armies with Dain, with Balin, with emissaries from Erebor. They had forged a grudging peace and over the years a strong alliance.

But this friendship of his son's with Gimli was still unexpected. Thranduil sighed. Legolas had spent the last year with mortals, rather than his own kind. It would take time for him to settle back into his old life.

The door opened and Legolas entered. "All well with our guest?" Thranduil asked, pouring his son a glass of wine and motioning him towards the sofa.

"Yes, he is all settled down and has ceased his grumbling about potent wine and impertinent Elves," Legolas said, an amused look on his face. He sat on the sofa with Thranduil.

"It is good to have you home, ion-nin," Thranduil said, setting his glass of wine on the table in front of them and looking thoughtfully at his son.

"It is good to be home, Ada." Legolas said, his face growing serious now. He too set his wine glass down and gazed into the fire. "There were times, Ada, I did not know if I would ever sit here with you again," he said.

Thranduil reached out and grasped his son's hand. "I did not know if I would get you back or what you would find here on your return. You are here now, my son and our home survived the darkness."

Legolas looked at Thranduil now. "I am sorry I was not here to help during the battles, Ada. I knew the war that surrounded me would not spare you." He gripped his father's hand. "I am sorry I was not by your side, but I was where I needed to be."

"I know that, Legolas. I begrudged your travels when you first sent word to me. You were going into far greater peril than I had wished." Thranduil opened his arms and Legolas came into his embrace. How long had it been since he had held his son like this, Thranduil mused. Legolas rested his head on Thranduil's shoulder, Thranduil's arm around him, as they had sat countless times when his son was still young. They sat in silence contemplating the fire, wordlessly acknowledging their bond.

"Ada," Legolas finally broke the silence. "It is good to be home." He paused then, his head still on Thranduil's shoulder, the familiar weight of it bringing a tightness to Thranduil's chest.

"But Ada," he continued. "I must leave soon to bring Gimli to his home."

Thranduil's grip on Legolas shoulder tightened. "Must you go so soon, ion-nin?" he whispered.

"Gimli needs to return to his family. I have promised to see him safely home," Legolas looked up at Thranduil with a smile. "You know how dwarves get muddled in our forest, Ada. I have to make sure he doesn't get into trouble on his way to Erebor."

Thranduil nodded at his son and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, it seems you must keep him out of mischief."

Legolas laughed. "Mischief follows us, now matter where we go, Ada." He gazed into the fire again. "I will return after I see Gimli safely to Erebor." Thranduil relaxed slightly at those words.

"But Ada," Legolas continued. "I will not stay long after that," he said softly.

"But this is your home, ion-nin. Where will you go?" Thranduil asked. His son was silent for a few moments and then the blond head bent down.

"I have promised Aragorn to bring Elves to Ithilien. To bring that blighted country back from the darkness that has troubled it for so long."

Thranduil sucked in his breath. That was no trip his son was proposing. That was a project that would take years. His hand gripped Legolas' shoulder tighter, as if to hold him by his side.

"Ada, I will visit." Legolas said. "And you must come as well." He kept his head on Thranduil's shoulder. "I can bring it back. I know I can."

Thranduil forced himself to relax his grip slowly and patted his son's shoulder. This might feel like the nights he sat with Legolas when he was an elfling but he was an elfling no more.

"Who will come with you?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas tilted his head to look up at Thranduil. "Imladris and Lothlorien will soon be losing Elrond and Galadriel to the Havens. Those of their people who wish to join me would be most welcome." Legolas' gaze met Thranduil's steadily. "But Ada, if you would let me bring some of our people. . . our Silvans would be the best suited for something like this."

Thranduil nodded, his heart speeding up at the thought of what his son was suggesting. He must be very careful how he expressed himself now, he realized. "You may speak to any and all of our people, Legolas. They have the skills you need and many may welcome the challenge Ithilien will bring."

Legolas turned to hug Thranduil. "Thank you, Ada," he whispered, as Thranduil gripped him in his arms. He let go reluctantly and Legolas' head returned to Thranduil's shoulder.

"This is a great promise you made to Aragorn, ion-nin," Thranduil said quietly.

"I would do more if I could. I will restore Ithilien for him. But I must do it swiftly." Legolas frowned. "The years go by too quickly for mortals. I have only so much time with Gimli and even less with Aragorn. I want to make the best of it."

Thranduil nodded. So that was it. Legolas had finally realized the speed of mortal lifetimes. Legolas sat up and moved to face Thranduil. "Ada, you and I have forever, Valar willing, to be together." Thranduil nodded again, not trusting himself to speak. "I have never felt for companions as I do for Aragorn and Gimli." He paused, his eyebrows drawing together. "I cared for my patrols, of course. And for my friends. Centuries of fighting alongside them forged those bonds I have with Daeron and Hadron here." Legolas frowned. "But Gimli and Aragorn-I have trusted my life to them time and again. I know how they think, how they will react, even though I have known them a fraction of the time I have known Hadron or Daeron." He looked up at Thranduil. "I have not bonded as you know, Ada but I feel as if I can sense them when they are not near me."

"I have felt that with you, ion-nin." Thranduil said.

"I know," Legolas said, continuing to frown. "I sense you also, Ada." He paused in thought. "It is like that for me, with them. I have no experience with brothers but I have seen Elladan and Elrohir and what they have. That is what I feel for Aragorn and Gimli. They are my brothers-not in blood, but in my heart." Legolas met Thranduil's eyes, looking again like the young elfling Thranduil remembered. "Can you understand what I mean?"

Thranduil laid his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "I do. I can see it in your eyes when you look at Gimli. I hear it in your voice when you speak to him, no matter if the words sound otherwise."

Legolas visibly relaxed and smiled at his father. "Thank you for understanding. Where they will go, I will go. Until they come to where I cannot follow," he continued, his face clouding. "But until that time, Ada, my path lies with them. They are the brothers of my heart."

Thranduil smiled. "I did not know what to expect from your return to me, Legolas. I must confess, it never entered my mind that you would bring home a dwarf," Thranduil made a dismissive gesture to wave Legolas' protest away. "No, ion-nin, you miss my point." Thranduil gripped both of Legolas shoulders and brought his forehead to touch his son's. "I never expected after all these years you would bring home a brother. If Gimli has such claim on your heart, then my heart can follow no other course than your own. He is your Elvellon, your brother. I will think of him as such."

Legolas closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Thranduil's. "Hannon-le, Ada. He has a mighty heart and I will find no more loyal friend." Legolas said.

"Sit with me a while longer, ion-nin?" Thranduil asked. "As I will soon see you setting off for Erebor to return Gimli to his kin."

Legolas settled back in the sofa, his head on Thranduil's shoulder again, Thranduil's arm around him once more. "Not for long, Ada. Gimli will be leaving Erebor to return to Aragorn in Minas Tirith." He looked up at Thranduil mischievously. "He has dwarves to bring from Erebor to rebuild the walls and gates of Aragorn's city."

"So the son of Erebor also follows your path to the Lord of the White Tree?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas nodded. "He does for a time. But Gimli will bring his people to Rohan, to the caves of Aglarond, where he will make his home." Legolas continued.

Thranduil gazed at the fire. "Your friends are fortunate to have you, Legolas," he said finally.

"I am the fortunate one, Ada. Though I only have them for a little time, it makes them so much more dear to me."


End file.
